


Небесные горы

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Tigresa_Romana



Series: 2016: Special quest [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор Падалеки время от времени перед лекциями любит покупать себе кофе. Совершенно случайно недалеко от его работы открылась новая кофейня со странным названием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небесные горы

**Author's Note:**

> не все ответы на странные имена и названия есть в примечаниях, но все имена божеств – определенно взяты из скандинавской мифологии

— Доброе утро! С первым днем зимы вас! Добро пожаловать в «Небесные горы»! Что желаете?  
  
Улыбчивый бариста напоминал домашнего кота, нежившегося у камина. Вышитую золотыми нитками готическую букву «J» на его фартуке можно было перепутать с буквой «I», если бы не витиеватый удлиненный хвостик.  
  
— Д-доброе. Кофе. Черный.  
  
— Молоко, сливки, корица, сахар?  
  
— Только кофе.  
  
— Черный кофе для?..  
  
— Что? А-а, Джаред.  
  
— Я — Дженсен. Рад приветствовать!  
  
— Да, я заметил. Сдачи не надо.  
  
***  
  
— Кружку эля! Да покрепче! — Байкер с красно-рыжей бородой стукнул кулаком по столешнице.  
  
— Донар, твой рев распугает всех вокруг, — погрозил ему пальцем Дженсен.  
  
— Так и задумано, малыш Джей! Так и задумано. Эля давай!  
  
— Самый свежайший. Только для тебя, Донар! — Дженсен вручил ему кружку, источающую ароматный запах, и обратил внимание на Джареда. — Привет, Джаред! Тебе черный кофе?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Работаешь где-то поблизости? — щелкая жуткими приспособлениями кофемашины, не стал молчать Дженсен.  
  
— Преподаю в местном университете на кафедре романо-германской филологии.  
  
— Круто! Твой кофе, — протягивая картонный стаканчик. — Попробуешь наш черничный пирог? Только испекли.  
  
— В другой раз. Спасибо.  
  
— Заходи еще!  
  
***  
  
— М-мм, Дженсен, какие красавчики у тебя бывают, — черноволосая коротышка томным взглядом окинула Джареда и подмигнула.  
  
— Мара, нет.  
  
— Готовь мой клубничный смузи, котик. И не возражай.  
  
— Всеотец будет недоволен, Мара, — отчеканил великан, вырастая за спиной Дженсена и едва помещаясь за барной стойкой.  
  
— Успокойся. Я только за смузи зашла, — тут же нахмурилась наглая Мара.  
  
— Я не волнуюсь. Счастливого пути! — сверкнул золотыми коронками великан и испарился.  
  
— Кофе?  
  
— Черный. И без добавок, — кивнув, подтвердил Джаред.  
  
— И тебя с добрым утром. Семлу? — подхватывая со стойки блюдо со сдобными булочками, предложил Дженсен.  
  
— Я не голоден. Спасибо.  
  
***  
  
— И две порции грога для прекрасной Фрейи и бесстрашного Фрейра!  
  
— Дженсен, а Одд?..  
  
— Нет, не заходил. Только не плачь, дорогая, он обязательно найдется.  
  
Отблеск на полу, рядом с ботинком, случайно привлек внимание Джареда.  
  
— Вы сережку… уронили, — не успел договорить Джаред, как парочки и след простыл.  
  
Золотое украшение совершенной каплевидной формы еще хранило тепло хозяйки.  
  
— Оставь мне, я передам. Фрейя с братом часто заходят.  
  
— С ней все в порядке?  
  
— Не совсем. У нее муж пропал, вот она все пытается его найти.  
  
— Досадно. А мне…  
  
— …черный кофе без добавок.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Рунебергское пирожное?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, только…  
  
— …кофе.  
  
***  
  
— Профессор Падалеки! Вы тоже здесь кофе покупаете? — Рыжеволосая красотка, задержавшись у стойки бара, восхищенным взглядом смотрела на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Вы — моя студентка?  
  
— Нет. Но моя подруга рассказывала, как вы замечательно преподаете. Теперь думаю, может быть, перевестись на вашу кафедру?  
  
— Только из-за моих лекций — не стоит.  
  
— Но все же…  
  
— Я слишком строго спрашиваю во время экзаменов. Сугубо по теме предмета.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не стоит.  
  
— Джаред, твой кофе. Черный. Как всегда, — вклинился Дженсен, подавая кофе.  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
— Дэннил, не мешай! — осадил Дженсен рыжую. — Иначе Гуллинтани закроет тебе двери.  
  
Та, фыркнув, отвернулась и направилась к выходу. Джареду стало неловко.  
  
— Иногда студентки бывают надоедливы, — с улыбкой, извиняющимся тоном пояснил он.  
  
— Я ее понимаю. Но она слишком надоедлива. Особенно в последнее время. Хульдра, одним словом.  
  
— Эй, не оскорбляй девушку! Тем более за ее спиной, — возмутился Джаред.  
  
— Я с-с-слыш-шала! — злобно протянула та.  
  
— Иди, иди уже. Здесь тебе ловить нечего.  
  
Джаред посмотрел ей вслед. Длинная юбка Дэннил слегка задралась, и из-под нее мелькнула кисточка странного пояса, напоминающего коровий хвост. Дэннил воровато оглянулась, одернула юбку и поспешила покинуть кофейню.  
  
— Как насчет пунш-рулле в шоколаде с зеленым марципаном? — Дженсен оставался верен себе.  
  
— Не сегодня.  
  
***  
  
— Большой кусок специального мясного рулета для малыша Гарма. И наш эксклюзивный имбирный эль для тебя. Передавай привет сыну. Все молчит?  
  
— Молчит, — вздохнул небритый светловолосый мужчина.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Заходи еще!  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — ненавязчиво большим пальцем указывая себе за спину, спросил Джаред.  
  
— Нет. Сын его молчит. Ничего страшного.  
  
— Ну да, молчит — значит, все в порядке.  
  
— Твой кофе и улыбка бесплатно!  
  
— Спасибо, — не смог не улыбнуться в ответ Джаред.  
  
— Бруне кагер?  
  
— К сожалению, нет.  
  
***  
  
— Я привез оленину, — громогласно оповестил всех с порога бородатый мужик, с головы до ног упакованный в меховую одежду.  
  
— Оллер! Ты вовремя. Гуллинтани уже спрашивал про тебя.  
  
— Мать задержала, ты же ее знаешь.  
  
— Ну да. Долго пришлось ее волосы расчесывать?  
  
— Ха! Вовсе нет. Один намек на колтун — и она с визгом бросилась сама распутывать. Дай глотнуть эля, и пойду разгружать!  
  
— Эль для Оллера и черный кофе для Джареда! Джаред, луссекатт?  
  
— Понятия не имею, что это.  
  
— Но согласен попробовать? — хитро улыбаясь, уточнил Дженсен.  
  
— Не стоит. Спасибо за кофе!  
  
***  
  
— А рыба там! Рыба вообще выше всяких похвал!  
  
— Я уже понял, Миша.  
  
— Нет, ты как сможешь — съезди обязательно! — Водянистые голубые глаза бегло оглядели Джареда.  
  
— Я уже понял. Как только смогу — обязательно съезжу. Удачи!  
  
Пальцы Миши цепко ухватили сверток, и обладатель белого плаща, шелестя полами, проследовал на выход.  
  
— Мне показалось, или он малость не по погоде одет? — удивленно спросил Джаред.  
  
— Маргюг, что с него взять.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать — маргинал?  
  
— Нет. Но, неважно, хотя схожесть, безусловно, присутствует, — хохотнул Дженсен. — Черный кофе. Может, все же хлебцев с семенами завернуть с собой?  
  
— Нет-нет. У меня лекция. Спасибо.  
  
  
***  
  
— Белый глинтвейн для Бальдра, латте для очаровательной Нанны и шоколадный молочный коктейль с пеппаркакором в глазури для малышки Нип. Все упаковано. Удачной поездки!  
  
— Спасибо, Дженсен. Ты очень добр. Он так любит ваш глинтвейн, но эта омела повсюду! Только расстроит его.  
  
— Без проблем, Нан. Передавай привет и обними за меня Нип. Здравствуй, Джаред! Пеппаркакор? — не меняя тона и не сбавляя уровня жизнерадостности в голосе, выпалил Дженсен.  
  
— И тебе доброго утра. Мне как всегда. Без… вот того, что ты сказал.  
  
— Черный кофе и никаких пеппаркакоров в глазури!  
  
***  
  
— Только не пугайся! — Дженсен возник словно из ниоткуда. Сияя как начищенный медяк, демонстративно показал сплетенные из пяти прутьев розги. Не размахиваясь, ударил себя ими по плечам, потом так же — по плечам Джареда, отложил розги на ближайшую полку и протянул сверток из цветной бумаги.  
  
— С праздником!  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Подарок. Открой.  
  
— Подарок? Мне?  
  
— Ну да. Я же стою тут как дурак и именно тебе его пытаюсь подарить.  
  
— Спасибо, но не стоило. Или это у вас тут нововведение?  
  
— Нет. Я подумал — ты все время работаешь, так увлеченно, — Дженсен сделал акцент на слове «увлеченно», — работаешь. И, что вполне возможно, сумеешь проморгать праздник. Или забыть. Или не заметить.  
  
Только после его слов Джаред осознал, насколько он прав. Это был рекорд — забыть про Рождество. При том что на улице давно выпал снег, витрины были украшены сверкающими зимними игрушками и разноцветными гирляндами, а в кофейне повсюду расставлены свечи в башенных светильниках и вазы с красными яблоками, развешены пучки омелы и зеленые ленты лиан плюща. Приветливо потрескивал огонь в камине, на каминной полке еще дымилась тарелка овсянки рядом с кружкой эля, а в воздухе плавали запахи свежей выпечки, корицы и апельсина.  
  
— Ты не любишь подарки?  
  
— Извини, — сказал Джаред, забирая сверток. Развернул и с удивлением зарылся пальцами в мягкую шерсть вязаных шарфа и носков.  
  
— И Йольский кот тебя не съест, — Дженсен снова разулыбался.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джаред, продолжая перебирать пальцами витиеватый узор. — Неудобно получилось — у меня для тебя нет подарка.  
  
— А, не важно, — махнул рукой Дженсен и нырнул за свою стойку. — Кофе. Черный. Для Джареда. Шукладболлар?  
  
— Да. Нет. Что?  
  
— Шукладболлар. Конфетки, — Дженсен указал пальцем на блюдо на столешнице со сложенными пирамидкой шоколадными шариками.  
  
— Я не особо люблю сладкое.  
  
— Твой кофе. И еще раз с праздником!  
  
***  
  
Только обратив внимание на настенные часы, Джаред понял, что сильно задержался на работе.  
  
Пять минут двенадцатого.  
  
Джаред потянулся и встал из-за стола. В любимом угловом кресле кабинета лежал утренний подарок Дженсена, и в течение дня Джареда так и подмывало подойти и примерить. И если с носками можно было повременить, то шарф подходил зимней погоде. Более того — мягкая шерсть создавала стойкое ощущение домашнего уюта.  
  
Обмотав шарф вокруг шеи, Джаред убрал в кейс носки и надел теплое пальто. И, подхватив с края стола пакет с внезапно найденным подарком для Дженсена, покинул кабинет.  
  
«По следам «Саг о древних временах». Дж.Т. Падалеки.  
  
Джаред написал книгу по заметкам из своего путешествия пару лет назад. Много сил в нее вложил. И очень дорожил первым экземпляром.  
  
А сейчас понял, что с легкостью готов с ним расстаться. Это же для Дженсена. Который не оставлял попыток накормить его с утра.  
  
Кто же виноват, что с утра в Джареда помещался только кофе? И только к обеду просыпался аппетит.  
  
Проходя мимо кофейни, он с удивлением увидел сквозь витрину свет в глубине помещения. Завтра Джаред в университет не собирался — можно было попытать счастья вручить подарок уже сейчас.  
  
— Эм… Дженсен? — задал он вопрос, подходя к непривычно пустой барной стойке. — Есть кто-нибудь?  
  
Из-под двери служебного помещения доносилась музыка и чьи-то разговоры. Ругая себя за наглость, Джаред толкнул дверь, и шквал уже ничем не сдерживаемых звуков почти сбил его с ног.  
  
Дверь скрывала колоссальных размеров залу, мало совместимую с реальным размером здания кофейни, и Джареду почудилось, что он спит. Разодетая в пух и прах галдящая толпа расступалась перед ним, одновременно не обращая внимания. Лучи разноцветных прожекторов искривляли восприятие, и, казалось, костюмы людей больше напоминали вечеринку на Хэллоуин — маски, страшный грим, старые щербатые доспехи, оборванные и полуистлевшие кружева на платьях.  
  
Повернувшись, Джаред почти врезался в Дженсена, одетого в такой же маскарадный костюм. Его правая щека была рассечена и истекала сукровицей, прореха на рубашке соответствовала порезу на теле, а левая рука болталась, как привязанная. Затянутые мутной пленкой глаза посмотрели на него, и книга выпала у Джареда из рук.  
  
Запах мертвечины забил нос.  
  
Вцепившись в кейс, Джаред рванул к выходу, не разбирая дороги.  
  
***  
  
Одиночный стук в дверь оторвал Джареда от фолианта скандинавских мифов и преданий.  
  
Половина первого.  
  
Джаред выглянул в окно и увидел у порога Дженсена с большим термосом. Джареду стало неуютно — два дня, прошедшие с того рождественского бала, он в кофейню не заходил.  
  
Дженсен поднял руку, и стук повторился.  
  
— Проще было позвонить, — сказал Джаред, открывая дверь.  
  
— Меня отпустили извиниться. Ты не должен был увидеть.  
  
— Кто ты? Или — что ты?  
  
— Ты уже знаешь. Правда? Драугр. Когда-то был солдатом. Давно, столько не живут. Прошел мимо, когда мог помочь. Глупец! А после мне просто повезло — Фулла потеряла ободок, а я нашел его. За меня заступилась Фрия. Теперь служу Гуллинтани в качестве искупления.  
  
— Но ты — человек?  
  
— Сейчас — да. Не бойся. Весь год рядом с тобой оттирались твари и пострашнее. Но теперь никто тебя не тронет. Помнишь розги? Это защитный ритуал.  
  
— Хорошо, если так.  
  
— А я глинтвейн принес. Хочешь?  
  
— Хочу.  
  
— Я прочел твою книгу, — сказал Дженсен, наливая в чашку для чая горячий напиток. — Мне понравилось. Это прекрасный подарок, для меня таких никогда не делали. Спасибо, Джаред.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
В доме Джареда не было камина и рождественских украшений. Даже ели — и той он не стал ставить. Но тишина, окружавшая их, не заковывала холодом. А дарила внезапный уют.  
  
Присутствие Дженсена дарило уют лучше всяких праздников вместе взятых.  
  
— Наверное, мне пора, — нарушил тишину Дженсен.  
  
— Останься.  
  
— Ты — нечто, Джаред! — внезапно рассмеялся Дженсен и продолжил: — Мы с Гуллинтани договорились — только на Двенадцатую ночь, когда исполняются загаданные желания, я смогу вернуться. Но при условии, что меня позовут.

**Author's Note:**

> Гуллинтани — златозубый.
> 
> Хульдры выглядят как молодые привлекательные девушки с длинными светлыми волосами. Часто они бывают настолько красивы и обворожительны, что человек влюбляется с первого взгляда. Молодые неженатые мужчины, очарованные красотой хульдр, могут остаться с ними жить. При этом, если мужчина к жене добр, любит её и не перечит, они могут жить вместе долго и счастливо. Но в противном случае, если человек разлюбил свою жену-хульдру, то вернуться обратно к людям у него уже не получится. Тогда хульдра будет представать перед ним в образе крайне уродливой женщины и всячески вредить до тех пор, пока не сживёт со свету.
> 
> В германо-скандинавской мифологии Гарм — огромный злобный четырёхглазый пёс, который охраняет вход в мир мёртвых. Практически полный аналог в античной мифологии — Цербер.
> 
> Бруне кагер — коричневое печенье из тростникового сахара.
> 
> Луссекатт — традиционная рождественская булочка с шафраном в виде перевернутой буквы S, украшенная изюмом.
> 
> Маргюг — огромное морское существо, появляющееся перед штормом и оповещающее моряков о грядущей опасности.
> 
> Пеппаркакор — пряное перечное печенье.
> 
> Драугр — призрак. Но если верить легендам, существо это было гораздо более страшным, чем обычное привидение. Внешний вид зависел от того, как они умерли: с утопленников постоянно капала вода, на теле павшего воина кровоточили раны, повешенные появлялись с верёвкой на шее.
> 
> Фрия — одно из имен Фригг.


End file.
